All I want for Christmas
by K.C.Dragonfly
Summary: Secret Santa, a gift from the heart and a Santa Claus with sticky fingers - all in all a Happy Christmas in Las Vegas


**Dsiclaimer: No CSI for me, this is purely for entertainment**

**It's festive, sweet, all about family and a some might say a tad too long...but it's my story and I don't care, I'm going to share it with you anyway :P**

**My housemate and I decided to do a Christmas fanfic each and this is my attempt. I hope you like it. Also, there's free cyber cookies for anyone who can guess which CSI had who for Secret Santa :)  
><strong>

**Oh, and Merry Christmas everybody! :)**

**x x x x**

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Catherine thought about the question, casting her eyes lazily up to her meet her sister's expectant gaze.

"I want a relationship that stands a chance of lasting beyond New Year."

Nancy pursed her lips. "How about perfume?" She asked dryly. Catherine sent her a look. "Alright," Nance sighed, "what's wrong?"

"I told you. I want a proper relationship." Cath repeated.

"Well don't worry; I'm sure someone will come along eventually." Nancy stretched out on the couch with her drink, resting her arm over her eyes, but Catherine wasn't finished yet.

"I'm not talking about a fling." She insisted. "I've had it with complicated relationships. I just want someone to come home to. I want … company."

Nancy cracked an eye open, staring at her sister suspiciously.

"You sound like mom." She commented. Cath scowled.

"It's easy for you, you're married. I want that."

"You had that." The younger sister pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah. Well I want it back."

"You can't be serious?" Nancy sat upright, narrowing her eyes. "You're not wishing you were back with Eddie?"

"No, of course not." Catherine scoffed. "That wasn't a marriage. I want … I don't know."

"What? What do you want?" The younger sister pressed softly.

Catherine bit her lip, mulling over the question.

"I want friendship. Comfort, loyalty, protection." She listed. "Love."

X x x

"_406 in progress, Premium Outlets, South Las Vegas Boulevard. Suspect in Calvin Klein store, Men's department_."

Nick and Warrick exchanged a look, glancing down at the crackling radio. Warrick sighed and wrapped his untouched sandwich back up as Nick picked up the radio.

"Charlie this is oh-three Stokes. We're at Subway on South Las Vegas Boulevard. ETA ten minutes." He kicked the engine to action, pulling out of the diner parking lot.

"Man, I was looking forward to that sandwich." Warrick wined, slipping his lunch into the glove compartment forlornly.

X x x

"Alright Ma'am," the officer held up his hands, to no avail. The frantic woman continued to wave her arms, rambling hysterically about what she saw.

"Hey Collins," Nick patted the policeman's shoulder, sailing into the store. The hapless officer turned to him with a relieved smile, grabbing his sleeve.

"Oh thank god." He muttered. "Ma'am, this man's with the crime scene unit. He's going to take your statement." Nick watched him scuttle off, sending Warrick a look. The dark skinned man shrugged, taking out his camera and leaving Nick to deal with the witness.

"He ran that way." The hysterical woman said, tugging on Nick's sleeve and pointing down the crowded shopping mall.

"So, you saw the suspect?" He asked, taking out his pocketbook.

"Yes. I saw him grab the bracelet from the counter when the shop assistant wasn't looking. He was talking to the children and then he reached out and he put it in his pocket and ran off. You know, it's just shocking that people can do this sort of thing right on Christmas…"

"Can you describe him to me?" Nick asked, getting her back on track. She sent him an odd look.

"Well, he was wearing red clothes with a black belt. He had a white beard and a red hat…"

"Wait, wait. Hold up a sec…" Nick held up his hands. "Are you saying Santa stole the watch?"

"Yeah." The woman blinked at him as if he should have known that. Before he could get his head around that Warrick wandered over.

"Hey, I just got a call from Grissom. Theft at Wilson's Leather outlet, in South Premium Outlets." They both looked into the hallway filled with people frantically searching for that perfect gift.

Nick scratched his head, sharing a look with Warrick and Officer Collins.

"Maybe he's getting a nice watch to go with that new bracelet." He cocked his head, placing a hand over his weapon. "Santa's on a little shopping spree, boys."

X x x

"So, a fat man in a Santa suit is stealing from shopping malls." Catherine said, scanning the case files.

"I called round a few other stores. They all said that Santa had paid a visit, talking to kids and handing out candy canes; and shortly afterwards they'd noticed that some stock was missing." Greg explained.

"What sort of stock are we talking about?" Warrick asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Mainly small items that you can slip into your pocket."

"Or sack." Sara pointed out dryly. Nick chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Or sack." He continued. "Jewellery, small electricals, books, CDs."

"Sounds like Santa's doing his Christmas shopping on the cheap." Cath muttered. She glanced over at Grissom, who was studying the CCTV photo of sticky-fingers Santa Claus running through the mall parking lot. "What are you thinking?"

"The Christmas spirit is dead." He sighed tossing the picture onto the table and standing up. "Put the files to one side, I'll see if we can get a few undercover officers placed in the big shopping centres. Other than that, there's nothing more we can do until the fat man sings."

Warrick and Sara shared a smile at his joke, gathering up the papers. As the boss turned to leave, Nick jumped out of his seat, following him into the hall.

"Hey boss, I was thinking…" he cleared his throat. "I was thinking, maybe, we could do Secret Santa this year."

"Secret Santa?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's where everyone gets given someone's name and has to buy them a present. But it's all in secret."

"Okay." Gil said slowly. "And how do you want us to do this?" A grin spread across Nick's lips.

"Leave it to me."

X x x

"Alright, everybody pick a name." Nick said, mixing the pieces of paper up.

"I want my hat back after this." Greg grumbled, rummaging around and producing a piece of paper.

"Relax Greggo, you'll get it back." Nick assured him. "Grissom, you next." He held the hat out to his boss.

Once everybody had picked a name and stashed the piece of paper out of sight, Nick dumped the hat back on Greg's head.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone who've you've got." He said, peeping at the name he had received, a small smile twitching at his lips.

X x x

"Nicky's really excited about this Secret Santa thing, huh?" Sara asked, slipping her jacket off.

"Yeah." Catherine agreed absently, lowering herself onto the bench.

"Anything you're hoping for this year?" The brunette asked, sending her a sly sideways glace.

"A few more years." Sara turned to her, noting her sad demeanour.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded, running a hand through her strawberry-blonde waves. "I just...it's Lindsey."

"Is she okay?" Sara sat down beside her on the bench.

"Yeah, she's fine." Cath assured her. "She's fourteen." Sara laughed softly.

"Tough age."

"Yeah. You know, despite everything that's happened she always used to get excited about Christmas. And this year she just doesn't seem bothered." Sara didn't speak, letting her organise her thoughts. "I guess it's just made me think … one day she's not going to be around."

"Cat…"

"She'll have her own family and her own life. And I'll be on my own."

"You'll never be on your own." Sara promised softly. Cath emitted a choked laugh. "I'm serious." Sara continued honestly. "You're always going to have us."

"Thank you." Catherine said sincerely, flicking her eyes up to Sara's, albeit briefly. "I don't know Sara; I just want someone to come home to."

"Yeah." Sara agreed softly. "That's why I got a dog." She flashed a grin. Catherine laughed, the first time she had in days. Sara smiled brightly at the noise.

X x x

"I can't wait until Christmas." Greg hummed, sipping his coffee. He winced as the foul liquid slipped down his throat.

"What happened to your expensive stuff?" Warrick asked, noticing his scowl.

"I ran out." The young CSI sulked.

"Aw diddums." Nick laughed. "Maybe Santa Claus will bring you some more."

"More what?" Brass asked, shuffling into the room.

"Coffee."

"You don't have any?" He whirled on Greg. "That's the only reason I come here."

"Sorry." Greg shrugged non-apologetically, going back to his sludge.

"Well, I know what's on my Christmas list." Bass dropped onto the couch, staring into the bottom of his empty mug desolately.

"You'll have to put a request in with your secret Santa." Warrick suggested.

"No telling!" Nick jumped in warningly.

"We know." Catherine piped up, rolling her eyes. "But there's no harm in guessing, right?"

"I hope Sara has me." Greg grinned.

"Why's that?" Warrick frowned, sliding into the seat next to him.

"She knows." He winked at the brunette, who continued to read her book without looking up.

"Never going to happen, dude." She said calmly. Warrick laughed, greatly enjoying the young CSIs increasing dismay.

"I don't care who has me, as long as it's not Grissom." Brass commented, leaning back on the couch beside the brunette.

"Why not Grissom?" Sara asked, still reading.

"Because who knows what he'll give. I'll end up with a gift bag full of chocolate-covered crickets." The all chuckled, secretly praying that they also didn't have the Bugman.

"If he gives me crickets he's getting coal." Cath muttered, idly flicking through a magazine.

"I bet I'll get crickets." Greg moped.

"You never know, maybe Santa will bring Sara wrapped in tinsel for you." Nick teased, bringing a smile to his face.

"He will not." She snapped, flicking her eyes up to the Texan who winked at her playfully. Catherine chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at the younger CSIs' antics. Nick rested his head on his hands, a gleeful grin on his face.

"Man, I love Christmas. My mom used to go all out with the decorations." He said. "I miss Christmas at home."

"Meh, we never made a big deal of it." Warrick shrugged.

"Oh, it was the biggest day of the year in our house." Nick said. "Hey Cath, what's Lindsey getting? I bet she can't wait."

"I don't think she's too bothered about Christmas this year." Catherine said sadly. The boys shared an awkward look as the mood dropped.

"You know what my favourite present ever was?" The Texan changed the subject. "Talk Boy. I was eight. You could record your voice and play it back. I wrecked havoc with it – I had my family thinking I was trapped under the floorboards!" He giggled excitedly at the memory.

"Still doesn't beat a moped." Warrick scoffed.

"That doesn't count." Nick said insolently.

"It was a Christmas present." Warrick retorted.

"It doesn't count if you buy it for yourself."

My favourite gift was a chemistry set." Greg chimed in, sensing a fight brewing between the boys. "I was five. I turned the kitchen green with it." He added with a cheeky grin.

"I can quite picture that." Warrick chuckled. He turned to the person next to him. "What about you Catherine? What was your favourite Christmas present?" She put her magazine down, turning to them with a soft smile.

"When I was a little girl my grandmother gave me this gorgeous necklace. It was a gold love heart and she'd had it engraved with a music note on the back because I had just started dance classes."

"Awe, that's sweet." Nick smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed with a fond sigh. "Until Eddie and I had a fight one day and he snapped it." Her expression faded. "I never got it fixed. No idea where it is now. C'est la vie." She shrugged, standing up and ambling into the corridor to find Grissom.

"Hey, Cath wait up." Brass jumped to his feet, following her out.

Greg sank into the couch the detective had vacated, turning to Sara. "So, how's the mongrel?"

"Ah, Dancer." Warrick said, spinning in his seat to face them. "How's she doing?"

"Dancer?" Nick asked, joining them on the sofa.

"Yeah, I got a dog." She grinned.

"You bought a dog?"

"No, I found her." Sara corrected. "She was outside my building; in fact I nearly hit her with my car. She was a wreck."

"A stray?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"That or she's been abandoned. Either way she's been badly treated." Sara frowned. "But she's doing well; still a bit timid but she's getting there."

"Good." Greg nodded. "As soon as she's stronger I want to meet her."

"As soon as she stops growling at strangers you can." Sara agreed dryly.

"Do you have everything you need for her?" Warrick asked.

"Not yet. I can't walk her yet; I daren't even put a collar on her let alone a leash." She joked softly. Warrick laughed.

"Well, watch you don't lose a hand." He said teasingly. "Might cause a problem for lifting fingerprints."

X x x

"Sir, please calm down." Catherine tried again, struggling to keep a straight face. It was not the first time she had had to placate a frustrated witness, but it was a first to be dealing with angry elves.

"I'm telling you there is no thief working in this store. If there was I would know about it!" He insisted.

The elf in question was the head of security at the Showcase Mall. The very mall which had just been broken into by someone who knew the codes.

"I never said there was, sir." Catherine assured him. "We're following several leads. Now, what can you tell me about the Store Santa?"

"I can tell you that if he was a thief I would know." He snapped, his sullen gaze latching onto Sara's back as she photographed the busted safe.

"Uh huh." Cath nodded sceptically. "And why is that?"

"Because I see everything that goes on in this store. If a kid slips a DVD into his pocket I know about it."

"What do you know about Santa?" She repeated firmly, feeling stupid even asking the question. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sara trying to bite back a laugh. She didn't know whether it was Catherine's obvious frustration or the fact that she was interviewing a six-foot, overweight elf, but something had the brunette in giggles. At least someone was finding it entertaining.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't Santa." He huffed. "At least not our Santa." Catherine, who had about had enough of the whole debacle, released a deep breath.

"Look, whoever broke into that safe had the alarm code. Now you've already told me that only security staff had access to that, so if it wasn't our costumed thief then…"

"Look lady," Elf-man said, getting up in her face. "I don't like where you're going with this." Cath instinctively attempted to bat his accusatory finger out of her face at the same time as her hand flew to her weapon. Apparently he misread her defensive move as an attack and his hand shot out to catch her's, sending her off balance.

She felt a sharp smack to her forehead, and the last thing she remembered seeing was a livid Sara's fist collide with the elf's jaw.

X x x

"Sorry." Sara murmured for the fourth time. Cath winced as the brunette cleaned the wound on her forehead.

"Well, this Christmas is getting more interesting by the minute." She laughed softly, gripping the counter top until her knuckles went white. Sara smiled, tending to her injury as gently as she could. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sara frowned, flicking her dark eyes briefly to Catherine's as she affixed a bandage to the wound.

"For defending me." The blonde smiled sweetly. "No one's ever beaten up an elf for me." Sara laughed, her cheeks turning bright pink. Cath reached out and picked up her hand, running a thumb over the bruised knuckles. Sara felt the sore skin going tingly at the sensation.

"It's fine." She mumbled.

"It needs x-raying." Cath retorted. Sara scoffed but the blonde didn't give up. "Sara, you need to get that checked out."

"You're going to have a headache." Sara changed the subject, packing away the first aid kit.

"Nice try; you're not getting out of it that easy." Cath laughed, stilling her motions and taking her non-injured hand. "If you won't go to hospital the least you can do is get Doc to check it out."

"I don't need a coroner." Sara whined, finding herself being tugged out of the break room and into the corridor. The boys watched them go; Nick and Greg sharing a chuckle at Sara's expense. Nicky dropped onto a chair beside Warrick, nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey, you still with us bud?"

"I'm fine." The dark-skinned man yawned.

"Someone keeping you up?" The Texan mocked him playfully. Warrick laughed, shaking his head helplessly. "Come on, share with the family!"

"Man, I'm not telling you guys anything." He insisted.

"We'd tell you." Greg pouted. "Please."

"No chance." He shook his head.

"No chance of what?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow at the boys from the door.

"Nothing." Warrick jumped in before anyone else could speak for him. "We were just, uh, taking a break. And we're done now." He promised, heaving himself to his feet.

"Good." Grissom nodded. "Hodges is looking for you." With that he turned to leave, but Nick sprang up behind him.

"Hey, are we going to do it today?"

"Do what?" Gil frowned. Nick blinked at him, slightly offended.

"Secret Santa. You said we could do it at the end of tonight's shift."

"Did I?"

"Give it up Griss," Warrick advised, already half out of the door. "How do you want to do this Nick?"

X x x

"Oh, so I wasn't invited to be a part of your festive fun but now you want my help?"

"Come on H," Nick pleaded, stalking him around the trace lab. "We need someone to collect all the presents so we can't tell who they're from."

"Do I look like a fat guy with a beard to you?" He sniped, resting his hands on the bench. Greg and Nick shared a disappointed look, with Greggo casting his puppy-dog brown eyes up to the lab rat hopefully. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright. But next time, I want in."

"Absolutely." Nick lied, slapping him on the back. "You're an angel, man."

"I prefer wise man. But thank you."

X x x

"Alright-y."Nicky smirked. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Greg jumped up, hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.

"Wait, when we've all got them are we going to say who had who?" Catherine interjected, receiving a dirty look from an impatient Greg. Nick and Grissom exchanged a shrug.

"I say we keep it secret. It'll be more fun that way." Nick decided. "Alright, Greggo. That one is for you." He handed him a small parcel nearly wrapped in sparkly reindeer-covered paper. The lab rat tore into it eagerly.

"Coffee!" He beamed happily. "Three bags of coffee!" He lined them up in front of him and grinned at them proudly.

"Excellent. You can put the kettle on then." Grissom said light-heartedly, to a chorus of agreements from the group and a scowl from Greg.

"Alright, Grissom. You're turn." Nick laughed, carefully handing him a box. The supervisor ripped open a tiny corner, peeping inside.

"Oh, just open it." Cath said impatiently. He ripped it open, blinking at it.

"_How to raise bugs for fun and profit_." He read, turning the book over in his hands. The team fell to pieces laughing while he relocated himself on the couch and started flicking through the pages. "Racing roaches." He smiled brightly when he found what he was looking for.

"Alright, well, congratulations boss." Nick chuckled, getting them back on track. "Doc, one for you next." He helped the coroner to sit down before handing him a parcel.

"Oh wow." Robbins cooed excitedly, holding up the vinyl. "Back Biting Bee Blues, by Blind Blake." He grinned.

"Try saying that three times fast." Warrick murmured.

"This is awesome; I've never been able to find this on vinyl." Grissom glanced up briefly and smiled before returning to his book.

"Awesome." Nick nodded in agreement. "Alright; Warrick." He tossed the package at his mate, who ripped the paper off in one movement. He laughed heartily, holding it up.

"Dirty stop-out survival kit."

"Something we should know, Rick?" Catherine asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

"Shower gel, shampoo, razor, deodorant, toothpaste, dextrose…" Brass listed aloud as he examined the contents list.

"I hate you all." Warrick chuckled.

"We love you too." Nick smirked. "Hmm, who shall we have next…Lady Catherine?" The blonde grinned, holding out her hands excitedly. Nick rummaged amongst the presents and emerged with the smallest box, placing it carefully in her hands. She shook it gently, intrigued by the soft rattle.

"Open it, open it, open it." Greg squirmed eagerly. She carefully ripped open the pretty paper, revealing a smooth box that she recognised instantly. She raised an eyebrow, casting a glance around the group before cracking the box open, peering inside.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Glinting at her from inside was a gold love heart necklace hanging on a delicate chain. "How…"

"Wow." Greg's eyes widened. "Someone got spoilt." He joked.

"We can take your coffee back if you don't want it." Brass said teasingly, causing the lab rat to gather his stash into his lap protectively. Catherine was still staring at her present in shock, tracing the little pendant with her fingertip. She carefully lifted it out and on the other side, engraved into the metal was a tiny music note.

"Okay… Miss Sidle." Nick handed Sara hers. She eyed the strange shape curiously.

"Is it a book?" She joked. Tearing it open, she couldn't help but laugh. "Now, why do I think I know who this is from?" She asked, holding up the sparkly dog collar and leash.

"Don't say it! It's a secret." Nick jumped in. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Dancer will love it."

"You managed to wrestle her into one yet?" Warrick asked.

"I haven't tried, but I think she's calmed down enough now to give it a shot."

"Am I missing something?" Brass asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Sara's gift. She laughed, shrugging the comment off.

"Jim, one for you." Nick handed the heavy present to him. Like Catherine he shook it, surprised when it made a sloshing sound. Tearing it open, he grinned.

"Ah, my old friend." He said, holding up the bottle of scotch proudly.

"Drinks in your office later than." Warrick chuckled.

"Hey, you've got your own fun." Brass gestured to the man's own present teasingly.

"Alright, I guess that just leaves yours truly." Nick smiled, sitting on the floor and tearing his own light, flat present open with the gleeful expression of a child. "Oh wow." His hand flew to his mouth, burying a laugh. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Sara asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"It's a first edition copy of _The Cisco Kid_." His eyes were almost welling up, he was that happy. "My dad and I lived for this." Sara wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smiling at his obvious joy.

"Well, that's presents over, I suggest an after work drink to celebrate?" Warrick asked.

"Well, well. What have we here?" The smarmy voice from the door made everyone jump, hurriedly attempting to hide their presents.

"We're off the clock Conrad." Nick interjected before he could say anything.

"Okay." The boss agreed, slightly perturbed at being left out of this little game. "Then why are you all still here?"

"We're not." Catherine said, standing up. "We were just leaving." She clutched the little box to her chest as she made to leave but he managed to steal it from her anyway, sending her an envious look.

Well, someone certainly has an admirer." He commented, holding it out to her like bait. She snatched it back protectively.

"Guys!" Grissom called out, his eyes scanning his pager. "Present time is over. Santa's on a shopping trip."

As they filed out one by one he caught brief glimpses of their gifts, raising an eyebrow at more than a few of them. When Grissom finally wandered passed him he held out his book proudly. Ecklie rolled his eyes and walked away without saying a word.

X x x

"I must give him credit, he's creative." Brass shook his head, pouring two drinks and handing one to his companion. "First time I've ever seen Santa making a getaway in a mini. The Italian Job it wasn't."

"Yeah, well maybe he'll come back out in April as the Easter Bunny." Cath chuckled, accepting her drink gratefully. She stirred it slowly, a thoughtful look clouding her features. "What do you think Ecklie meant?" She asked at last. Brass raised his eyes to hers lazily in question. "About having an admirer?"

He laughed. "Well come on Cath, that necklace must have cost a fortune. And you and I both know how much CSIs get paid." She looked back down at it thoughtfully.

"I wonder who it was."

"Well don't even try asking because Nicky's made it pretty clear he wants it to stay secret."

"Yeah, I know." Cath rolled her eyes. But the thought wouldn't quite leave her alone. "Someone knew this would mean a lot to me. I just want to be able to say thank you."

"Well, I already know who got me." Cath looked up, surprised.

"You do?"

"Only two people knew my stash was running low. And I can guess which one it was." He winked at her, holding up his glass. "So, cheers."

X x x

"Hey." Nancy clapped, startling her sister out of her thoughts. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." She explained absently.

"About?" Nance pressed. Catherine sighed.

"We did Secret Santa at work today."

"Ah, and you don't like your present." Nancy guessed, rolling her eyes.

"On the contrary." Cath retorted, lifting the necklace out from under her shirt. Nancy's eyes went wide; she leant forward, turning the pendant over between her fingertips.

"Wow. Who…?"

"I don't know. That's what I was thinking about."

"Well, whoever it was must have cash to spare. That thing must have cost a bomb."

"Well that's the thing. No one really does. And I've already worked out who Grissom had, and I know by Brass' wrapping paper who he had." Nancy pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Okay. So, who does that leave you with?"

X x x

"Still got you baffled huh?" Warrick asked, making her jump. She looked up, her expression proving him correct. She went back to staring at her present, running her fingertip over the delicate engraving on the back.

"I just want to know who to thank." She mumbled. Warrick laughed at her perplexed voice.

"Hey, don't look at me." He held up his hands. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. Nick's insistent it's to remain a secret."

"But I want to know." She whined.

"Well, tough." She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"It wasn't you was it?"

"Ha, with my budget." He brushed the comment off. She continued to stare at him, starting to make him uncomfortable. "Sorry to disappoint you." He tried to make a joke of it, patting her shoulder lightly. "You know, we do have a fingerprint lab don't the hall. Why don't you see if we can get a print off it?"

"I don't want to ruin it." She scowled sadly, rubbing her thumb over the gold pedant.

"Okay." Rick frowned thoughtfully. "What about the box?" She looked up, a bright smile appearing on her face.

X x x

Swinging her locker door open, she went to pick up the little box but instinctively stopped herself. She nipped into the nearest lab, grabbed an evidence bag and darted back into the locker room, where she carefully picked up the box by the edges and dropped it into the bag. She knew her prints would already be on it, but there may be others that could still be salvaged.

With her prize clutched in her hands, she scampered down the hall, coming to a halt in the threshold of the fingerprint lab.

"Hey Mandy." Cath greeted gently, sidling over to the bench.

"Hey Catherine." The lab rat said, never tearing her eyes from the screen. "Do you have something waiting? 'Cause I'm kind of backlogged."

"Oh, no. I just have a little task for you whenever you get a minute." Catherine said, examining the collection of powders and brushes in her cupboard. The lab tech pushed herself away from the computer and joined her by the bench, waiting expectantly. "I thought you were backlogged."

"I am. But I'm also bored. What have you got for me?"

Cath grinned sheepishly, producing the little plastic box in an evidence bag. Mandy laughed softly.

"Ah, from your secret Santa. Does Nick know about this?"

"Maybe." Cath pulled a face. Mandy smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Give me half an hour. If there's a print, I'll give you a name."

X x x

Hodges peered over her shoulder, observing her work.

"Why did she come to you?" He asked petulantly.

"Because you don't have the right equipment." Mandy shot back. "Now move, you're blocking my light."

He looked down, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, much to Wendy's amusement.

"Who does she think it's from?" The DNA tech asked, watching Mandy's skilled hands from a distance.

"I don't know, but hopefully, this will tell us." She smiled, peeling the tape off and smiling at the perfect impression of a print."

X x x

Catherine could hear the music before she reached the door. She could wait for Mandy but she was far too impatient for that.

"Hey Doc." She greeted, sauntering inside.

"Catherine." He nodded, continuing to tap his fingers along to the blues beat.

"I see you're enjoying your secret Santa present." She acknowledged. "You figured out who it was yet?"

"I have a suspicion." He smiled. "I'm guessing you're still drawing a blank on yours." She pouted, confirming his guess.

"I don't suppose you know…"

"Even if I did, I am sworn to secrecy." He held up his hands. She scowled, turning to leave. Taking pity on her, he called her back. "Catherine, if you really want to know you need to stop thinking about this scientifically. That's Grissom's thing."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, puzzled.

"Someone knew that necklace would mean a lot to you." He smiled wistfully at her. "But it's not what you're looking for is it?" She looked away, ashamed by how easily he could read her. "Catherine, whoever gave you that is trying to show how much they'd do for you."

"Okay." She agreed slowly, still not following where he was going with it.

"So, who do you think is willing to go to the ends of the earth for you?" She blinked at him, taken aback. "Figure that out and you'll find all the answers you need."

X x x

"Hey Catherine." Mandy greeted when she sensed the CSI hovering in the doorway. "I scanned the prints but the only ones I found were yours." She handed the printout to the disappointed blonde. "Your Secret Santa must have worn gloves."

"Typical." She rolled her eyes. Mandy offered a sympathetic smile.

"All might not be lost. I did find something." She handed Cath a small piece of cardboard, decorated with glitter. "It was underneath the cushion. And no, I didn't get any prints on that either."

Catherine turned it over in her hands curiously. There was some writing in sparkly ink.

"'The most graceful reindeer…'" she read softly. "I don't understand."

"Sorry, I can't help you there." Mandy shrugged. "But good luck."

X x x

"Charlie this is zero-three Stokes, we're in pursuit of Santa suspect. Second floor Showcase Mall, South Las Vegas Boulevard." Nick panted into his radio while simultaneously dodging around bemused last-minute shoppers. He had to give it to him; Santa may be fat be he could run!

Behind him he could hear Warrick, a couple of uniforms and an unfit security guard with a bruised jawbone.

Children, baffled by the sight of the Las Vegas Police chasing Santa through the mall, started crying. Nick successfully dodged an attempt by one loyal kid to slow him down, sidling around the angry boy with ease. Judging by the winded sound behind him, Warrick was not so lucky.

Swinging around a corner, he was met with the sight of Santa Claus fighting his way onto the escalator.

The wrong escalator.

Nick and the rest of the crew scrambled onto the correct one, finding themselves eye to eye with Santa as they each raced down the escalator. By some fluke, Santa reached the bottom first, despite it going backwards.

Catherine, Sara, Greg and Brass were already on the ground floor heading their way. As the two sides cornered Santa, he did a u-turn and vaulted over a velvet rope into his own grotto. Nick followed suit. In a desperate attempt he swiped at the air, coming away with little more than a new, red hat.

X x x

"We made a deal." Brass explained over drinks.

"He's going to get off." Grissom guessed.

"Probably a suspended sentence." Brass agreed, taking a long sip of his scotch.

"You've got to admit, it doesn't look good on the department; Las Vegas Police chasing Santa through the mall on Christmas Eve." Greg pointed out. They all laughed at the memory of seeing their festive thief being dragged out of his grotto by his beard, amid a furious congregation of crying children.

"Ecklie's going to love that press conference." Catherine chuckled, sharing a wink with Grissom.

"Well, it's Christmas eve. And I have a nice bottle of port waiting for me at home." Brass stood up and stretched.

"Port? Someone's moving up in the world." Cath mocked playfully. He grinned, raising his near-empty glass.

"Damn straight. Merry Christmas."

They all joined in, raising their drinks together.

"Merry Christmas."

X x x

Waving goodbye as the gang went their separate ways, Nick clambered into his car. He was instantly hit by a foul smell. He had noticed something earlier but hadn't paid it too much attention, being en route to a crime scene at the time. But now it was not ignorable. He reached beneath the seat and checked the back, coming up empty. Checking every visible area, he eventually came to the glove compartment.

"Oh man!" He groaned, winding the window down. Peering inside, he was met with the sad remains of Warrick's untouched sandwich. "Oh dude!"

X x x

"It must be one of the boys."

"How do you figure?" Nancy asked, nibbling on a breadstick.

"Because they were the only ones there when I told them about the necklace." She theorised, running the chain through her fingers.

"Are you sure?"

Cath thought back, scanning the room in her mind. With a frown she shook her head.

"I can't remember back that far. But I'm sure it was only Nick, Warrick and Greg."

"Was there a bow on it?"

"What?" Cath blinked at her sister.

"The present. How was it wrapped?"

"Well, it was in foil paper."

"Bow?"

"Ribbon, I think. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because no man I've ever dated has known what to do with ribbon and bows." Nancy pointed out. "So, maybe it's from a woman."

"You think?"

"Or a very effeminate guy." She theorised. Cath rolled her eyes.

"Nah. Besides the only other woman there was Sara."

"Maybe it's from Sara." Cath scoffed.

"Sara wouldn't … she couldn't afford this." Her eyes fell back to the piece of card that had been sat in the bottom of the box. "'The most graceful reindeer…' – Oh my God." Doc Robbins words reverberated in her head.

Who would go to the end of the earth for her? Who could offer her everything she needed?

"_Figure that out and you'll find all the answers you need."_

She jumped up, grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Watch the kids. I'll be back real soon."

"Catherine?" Nancy followed her as far as the front door, by which time Catherine was already halfway into her car. "Santa won't come if you're not back soon!" She threatened, although she had to admit it was an idle threat since the presents were already laid out under the tree.

X x x

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, wishing she had taken enough time to put on a coat before rushing out of the house.

She could see her own breath as she stomped through the park. She had tried their home, only to be told by a dodgy looking landlord that the object of her desire was walking her dog. Dancer.

The most elegant reindeer.

And as she got to the top of the small hill, with Lake Mead glinting in the far distance, she found her.

"Just you and me this Christmas, mate." Sara sighed, her breath clouding in front of her.

"It doesn't have to be." Catherine said softly, approaching from behind. Sara jumped up, clutching Dancer's sparkly leash tightly. Catherine smiled shyly, holding up the necklace. Sara's lips spread into a bashful grin.

"If Nick asks you didn't hear it from me." She said softly. Catherine laughed, stepping up to her until their bodies were barely touching. She pressed her lips to Sara's, letting her eyes drift closed for a silent, perfect moment.

Somewhere in a distant church, a bell tolled twelve.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

**x x x x**

**Peace and love all**


End file.
